Hey Babe?
by KandiKitty
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Nazzaire. Rated T for whatever happens.
1. Boxers

**I was reading up on some facts about the cup-de-sac kids the the canker sisters. Did you know the only two girls who wear boxers are Nazz and Maire? That is what gave me the idea for this fic, hope you kittens enjoy!**

 **I Do Not Own Ed,Edd, And Eddy**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Nazz's favorite piece of clothing were her green boxers with red hearts. She wore them as often as she could wash them. On the contrary they weren't _really_ hers. They once belonged to someone every dear to her, but after a one night stand turned sour they were the only thing reminding her what had happened. Even after she convinced herself that, _that_ didn't mean anything to her and she could careless about the owner of said boxers she knew deep down that was the only reason she cared for the underwear so much.

Today is a good day for multiple reasons, one her boxers are fresh out of the drier, for two it's the last day before summer break and lastly she and the gang planned on going straight to the lake after final period. She had all her beach stuff stashed in her car it was going to be an awesome day! Nothing could bring down Nazz's mood, well that's what she thought anyway. At lunch the gang ate outside on the grass. Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz sat in a half circle watching Rolf and Kevin play two man football.

"I'm so glad the season is over!" Nazz exclaimed falling back into the grass. It's not that she didn't enjoy cheering it was just a lot of work especially as captain.

"Agreed. At least we won state!" Sarah smiled. Their football team was amazing, mostly thanks to Kevin. He ran the team like they were in the NFL. Jimmy nodded silently as he nibbled on his crustless sandwich.

"Hey did you guys hear? Marie is back for the summer." Kevin said plopping down next to Nazz, Rolf following suit.

"What no way? Didn't she go up state for university?" Nazz asked in disbelief.

"Yeah she is back for the break though. Dad hired her at the candy shop. She's been back for like a week or something." four of the five teens talked idled about this news while the blonde member stayed quiet gulping down a soda as she tried to quell the feelings rising in her. Marie the bluenette who haunted her at night, the owner of these boxers, the girl who she had thought was gone forever was back in town.

"Yo! Earth to Nazz?!" Kevin waved his hand in front of his counterpart.

"Er sorry Kevin what?" A light blush dusted her cheeks as four sets of eyes stared at her wearily.

"Weren't you the last one to talk to the Kanker? After Double D that is."

She looked to the sky acting like she had to remember. "I think so... She said she was trying to make up to everyone she fucked over or something...?' She made it sound like a question but in all honesty she remembered the girls exact words.

"Yeah that was Edd said. He said she apologized for always attacking him and some other stuff but he didn't wanna talk about it." Kevin shrugged.

The Ed's and Nazz's group had become friends sometime last year it started gradually but now they were all pretty close. Nazz liked to think of them as a family of sorts, seeing has she was an only child it was nice to have this tight knit group of friends. The Ed's usually ate lunch with them but today all three were absent for two reasons. During the summer Edd travels with his parents, and Eddy and Ed always skips out after their last final not wanting to stay for the final assembly. The rest of the day went smoothly except for the fact Nazz was extremely anxious. The thought of Marie sent chills down her spine. She had convinced herself that she would never see the girl again and that night would stay like a dream in the back of her head.

The teens agreed to meeting in the parking lot before heading out to the lake. Kevin was leaning on Nazz's car waiting for the rest to show up. He knew something wasn't right with his best friend but he didn't want to pry if it was something sensitive. He might not notice a lot but after being friends with someone for basically your whole life you just know things like second nature. Seeing Nazz's reaction to the news made it all the much clearer that something more had happened between the two he just wasn't sure if it was good or bad. As the rest of the group filed over. The topic of who was driving who or if they were all riding in one car was the main focus.

"Hey Rolf why don't we take your truck? That way we can all just pile in and there will be plenty of room for the cooler and everything?" Kevin offered.

Sarah was looking at her phone "Looks like Eddy and Ed are at the house. That works out, Jimmy and I left our stuff there anyway. So how about you take us home," she pointed at Kevin, "we can get the Ed's and then Nazz can meet us at Rolf's?"

Rolf nodded in agreement "Sounds like a plan I needa clean out the truck anyways." Rolf had been taking an english as a second language class since entering high school and it defiantly helped.

"Sounds good to me!" Jimmy chimed clapping his hands together. Everyone was in agreement so they started off toward their respective rides. Kevin noting that Nazz hadn't said one word told the two youngest that he forgot to get something from Nazz and back tracked.

"Hey Nazz I almost forget since I'm taking those two home can you stop by the candy shop and pick up some stuff for me?" Kevin pulled out a 20 handing it to Nazz.

"Oh um sure?" She flustered.

"sweet Ill text you the list!" He waved as he jogged to his own car. In reality he didn't need anything but thought this a good way for Nazz to see Marie hoping that somehow that would help the blonde get out of her funk with the chick. He asked Sarah and Jimmy what they wanted as well as everyone else to make it seem like he had really forgotten stuff.

Nazz just sat at her steering wheel. She had the potential to see Marie today. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Looking in her lap she caught a glimpse of the boxers. Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves. This is a good thing. It had to be. Though trying desperately to convince herself she could do this the whole ride there her heart started racing as the shop came into view.

The candy shop hadn't changed at all. Kevin's dad saying something about nostalgia or something of the like. The little bell rang above the door as Nazz entered the establishment. Noting no one behind the counter at the time, the 17 year old quickly started gathering everything on the list. She was so busy trying to hurry she didn't notice Marie walking out of the back, stoping dead in her tracks as she watched the girl she left a year ago bustle around her work. It took the Bluenette a second to compose herself. What happened between herself and Nazz was always close in her thoughts. She often wondered what became of her favorite pair of boxers seeing as she had to run out quickly she was surprised that's all she forgot.

Relaxing her shoulders and resting her head in her hand as she leaned against the counter she briefly considered making her presents known but quickly dismissed the thought. She wanted to see the reaction her mere presence had on the girl. As she watched the younger girl fill a hand basket with every candy under the sun she caught a glimpse of green from under the V neck Nazz was wearing. _No fucking way..._ Marie smirked to herself. It looked as those Nazz had found everything since she stopped moving and checked her phone. Not wanting to miss this chance. Marie as quietly as possible walked up behind Nazz.

Marie spoke in a low voice as her hands quickly wrapped around Nazz's midsection."I believe you are wearing something of mine."

On instinct Nazz went to hit who ever had just grabbed her but with one arm lopped through the basket and her other hand holding her phone she just ended up dropping everything. "Fuck!' She groaned.

"Well if that's an offer." Marie purred.

"Jesus Marie ever heard of saying hi?" Nazz relaxed some what but not enough to be considered comfortable.

"Mmm not when it comes to you love." Marie noticed the light shift of anxious to light comfort. Taking that as a good sign she nuzzled into Nazz's neck. "Missed you."

Nazz rolled her eyes placing her hands over Marie's she found it hard to not tilt her head back against the taller girl. "Considering you are the one who left me..." Nazz would be lying to herself if she didnt miss the older girl but hell Marie could have called or something.

"Hey now it's not my fault your folks came home early and you freaked out so much. What else was I suppose to do? Besides you knew I was headed out the next day." Instinctively Marie pulled the girl closer afraid she would try and break free.

Nazz had no intention of moving away though. She turned in the embrace to look into the face of a girl she imagined almost every night. "Yeah well you could have still called or something..." Nazz locked her hands behind Marie's neck.

"I didn't mean to leave you by the way. I told you to come with me." Marie closed her eyes breathing in the aroma of grass.

"I told you I couldn't. I still can't I'm not 18 yet and I still have a year of high school."

"Im not hearing a no." Marie offered leaning her forehead against Nazz's.

"It's a maybe, when Im 18. That is if you are willing to wait." Nazz meant for it to sound playful but a hint of desperation seeped through.

Marie didn't miss the inflection in her voice. "Only if you are ready to come out. I can't hide this Nazz. I don't want to hide you and I. I want the world to know tha-" her speech was cut off with a rough kiss.

"I'm not hiding anything. Especially not you. I want everyone to know you are mine." Nazz smiled her heart feeling as though it was just injected with adrenaline. Though they only had one night together a year ago, there was a lot of build up to that point. It wasn't just out of the blue or a drunken night. No Nazz had caught Marie's lingering gaze and undertone flirting.

Marie's hand wondered down Nazz's back her thumbs sliding into the him of the boxers. "Seriously though this are defiantly mine."

"Uh no they are mine you left them in my room and as I stated- You. Are. Mine." Nazz smiled pulling Marie closer on mine. "That means what's yours is mine as well."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say princess."


	2. Car Troubles

**Second one shot of this couple. For all the kittens who ship them like I do. It's super short but I like it.**

 _ **Italics=Flashbacks**_

 **I Do Not Own Ed, Edd and Eddy**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I collapsed next to my lover. Our breath heavy and uneven, she was gorgeous. Her bare body outlined in the low glow of the moon light, her eyes closed and her lips graced with a small smile.

"How did I get so lucky?' I ask myself. "How did this goddess choose me?" My thoughts are cut short as she lifts my arm so she can lay on my chest. She wraps her arm around my waist and throws one leg over mine.

"Can't you stop over thinking things?" She grumbles nuzzling farther into my neck.

"Sorry babe. This is still very surreal to me. Even after all this time, I can't believe I'm yours." Using the arm she is laying on I brush her blonde hair away so I can kiss her forehead without interference.

"You know you're a hopeless romantic." She reached down for the blanket making sure I was completely covered.

"Only for you." I reassure her.

"I'm going to have so many hickies" she yawns nonchalantly.

"Yes and I think my back may have bled tonight." I rest my cheek on her head pulling her closer to me. Even in our naked state I am never close enough to her.

"I should have trimmed my nails." I can feel her smirk on my collarbone. She knows very well I like her long nails. I hold her close to me mesmerized by her breathing. It had been a year and a half since I'd seen Nazz, after I graduated I left town seeking...something I didn't know what. I was content in what I had been doing. A decent job, a nice little town home-way better than the trailer- and a new group of friends who knew nothing about my "Kanker" past. I had only moved a town over so I guess I should have known I might run into someone. I just never thought it'd be Nazz.

 _Jess was pulling an old red junker into the garage as I finished up an oil change. "The fuck did they do to this_ _car?" I groaned looking at the classic '69 mustang that was practically in shambles._

 _"What didn't she do to it is the real questioned." Jess answered going to his tool box and pulling out a sensor. "Chick don't know a lick about cars." His southern accent always made me chuckle._

 _"What she say is wrong with the baby?" I asked running my hand over the chipping paint._

 _"Makin' funny sounds or somin' I dunno. Look at it! It's a rollin wreck." He huffed. I sighed going back to the Tahoe I was working on. I had finished another car before Jess had even figured out the_ right _problem._

 _"Man just go ask the chick! I_ _can't deal with her again." He pleaded with me._

 _"Fine but if she isn't pretty you owe me" I joked going into the waiting area. I looked around there was only one person, she had her back to me getting coffee. "Hey are you the owner of the mustang?" I asked trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice._

 _"Oh thank god I've been here ages!" She turned around and gaped at me. "Marie? Is that you?"_

 _It took me a second to recognize her. "No shit. How's it hanging Nazz."_

She was on her way to go visit Kevin who moved the next state over when her car started "acting weird". It'd be easier to list everything that _wasn't_ wrong with it. It took Jess forever to find that she was talking about the fan being a little squeaky. I offered to work on it for free if she'd bring it over to my place. The rest sort of just fell into place she saw I was eating a bunch of take out and offered to cook for me in exchange and six months later here we are. She moved in last week and maybe we are moving too fast but I don't mind. I couldn't picture me without her. Her soft hand came up and covered my open eyes.

"Marie, I love you but please sleep!" She pleaded "I can feel you laughing."

"Sorry babe just thinking about you."

"Don't. I'm right here." She huffed which made me laugh out loud.

"Okay okay." I kissed her head again pulling her close. If this wasn't the start of forever I didn't know what could be.


End file.
